Caring for Claire
by TheCapitolGirl
Summary: Life was perfect for Megan Young. She had a life that was perfect with her friends. Her father was happily married to his new wife. Things couldn't be better for her- until a phone call from one of her sisters causes friction. Her once perfect life does downhill as she finds out her oldest sister is dead. The custody of her sister's child are in her hands.


**Chapter One**

My eyes glazed over as I watched my friends pick on the freshmen. It was mostly Josh and Corey, both of them flirting with the girls and glaring at the too-cool-for-school fresh meat. This has been my friends routine for the past three years of our lives ever since we left our freshman stage as well. We're all seniors now- all of us either eighteen or seventeen. I'm one of the oldest ones though since I failed 8th grade due to my short attention span and lack of concentration on anything math related. I'm nineteen years old. Which honestly sucks because most people my age would be in college, or doing anything _but _high school drama. I'm not really going to miss it- yeah I love my school in Cali but it's just too much. I miss my hometown. My family. I live with my dad now. Ever since my mom and him split he took me away from mom while my two sisters stayed in La Push, Washington. Emily and Casey are lucky though- both of them have someone. From what I've heard Emily has a fiancee, and of course Casey is married.

" Meg? You in there?" My head shot up from my intensive glare at my two friends. Liz frowned at me, obviously upset that I was ignoring her rant on how people are 'too involved in the internet and need to experience life without junk food and twitter'. I found all that bullshit because my life revolved around food. Everyone says I'm a pretty face with a man's stomach. Liz is a pretty, _tiny _blonde. Also the only person who has stuck up with my sarcasm for five years.

" Yeah, sorry Lizzy." I muttered, taking a french fry from my tray and dropping it into ketchup. Liz slapped the fry out of my hand and glared, though I could tell she wasn't actually mad at me. " Hey!" I cried, looking at the wasted fry on the ground. She rolled her eyes at me as I overreacted but that was a perfectly edible fry until she made it fall onto the unwashed lunchroom floors.

" As I was trying to say, you're phone has been ringing for the past two minutes." My head shot up from mourning over the fry, and I flung my hands at my black phone on the table. I could see a picture of my sister Emily, and I frowned before pressing answer. Immediately a sob was heard through the other end of the phone. I sat up straight, my face hardening.

" Em? Emily what's wrong?" I asked, ignoring the worried face from Liz. I heard sobs from my sister until she finally choked out.

" Casey was in a car crash with Tanner, Meg. They're dead." She whimpered. My hand slipped from my phone just as Josh and Corey showed up.

**Third Person**

Grins were planted on their face until they saw Megan in shock, tears welding in her eyes. She stood completely still as you heard a faint crash from her phone as it fell to the floor. Liz took the phone off the ground, looking at her best friend in fear. She heard the conversation, and she took Megan's face in her hands. " I'll get the car." She whispered, before looking at her two friends and shaking her head. Meg slowly got out of her chair, tears sliding down her face as she followed Liz to the car.

She stayed silent that car ride, not even bothering to talk to her father as she walked in to get clothes. She just packed. Her father watched his daughter leave the house, and she didn't let a word escape her mouth. She lost her oldest sister. As if on cue, her eyes widened as she realized something.

" Liz." She cried, looking at her friend in the driver's seat. " Claire!" Her best friend's eyes widened in realization as well, before she hit the pedal even harder. Claire was Megan's niece and Casey's daughter. Casey had another daughter as well, though she was older. Claire was only a few years old. Megan wasn't there for her birth but she's seen pictures. Everyone says that the resemblance between Meg and Claire was shocking. Both of them had brown wavy locks with brown eyes that had specks of yellow. Liz was always telling Megan that Claire looked like her daughter, or even sister. Not her niece.

Megan never thought it was going to be like this. She never thought this was the way she was going home to La Push. Casey and her weren't the closest. It was always her and Emily, mostly because Emily was only a few years older while Casey was thirty. She hadn't spoken to her in a few months, though now she wished she did more than anything. All the times she said she hated her sister, she wished she could take it back. All the times she threatened to leave her family, she wished she never said it. Because in all honesty, her eldest sister was more of a mom than her real mother ever was. And she wished she could have seen that before Casey was gone.


End file.
